


Сборник драбблов

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Innuendo, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Сборник драбблов по разным канонам





	Сборник драбблов

\- Фушими-кун, я разговаривал с братом, он нас приглашает на большой семейный ужин в честь...  
\- Нет! - прерывает Фушими. Сама фраза "большой семейный ужин" вызывает целую лавину неприятных ассоциаций - престарелые тётки в пропахших нафталином кимоно, которые подслеповато пялятся на него и обещают познакомить с хорошими девушками, крепкие мужики из тех, кого зовут солью земли, хлопающие по плечу и пытающиеся заставить выпить, толпы галдящих, измазанных шоколадом детей. Если ад существует, там, наверное, постоянно происходит большой семейный ужин.  
\- Племянники всё время спрашивают, когда опять придёт дядя Сарухико, - не обращая внимания на протест, продолжает Мунаката. - А ведь когда-то я был их любимым дядей.  
\- Вы никогда не были их любимым дядей, - фыркает Фушими.  
\- Единственным дядей, - и глазом не моргнув, исправляется Мунаката.  
\- Я никуда не пойду.  
Мунаката молчит, свет загадочно отражается в стёклах его очков и Фушими понимает, что наверняка это ещё не конец разговора. Ему даже интересно, какой аргумент Мунаката применит, чтобы заставить его пойти на это нелепое мероприятие. Какая трата времени! Кому нужны все эти дурацкие традиции и родственники!  
\- Фушими-кун, я считаю, ты бы гораздо проще воспринимал родственные узы, если бы тебе удалось образовать позитивные ассоциации с понятием семьи, Например, в следующий раз, когда мы займёмся сексом, ты можешь назвать меня "папочкой"...  
У Фушими, наверное, впервые в жизни, нет слов. Точнее, есть, но только нецензурные, и он хочет высказать их все одновременно, так что из горла вырывается только что-то, похожее на хрип умирающего птеродактиля.  
\- Я лучше сдохну! - наконец удаётся ему, и он почти выбегает из комнаты, не забыв как следует хлопнуть дверью.  
Мунаката достаёт ПДА.  
\- Авашима-кун? Чек сохранился? Можно вернуть в магазин подгузники и соску, это не пригодится. Клизму? А вот её пока можно оставить.   
Он заканчивает разговор и идёт искать Фушими, нужно всё же уговорить его на семейный ужин.


End file.
